Crimson Nights: Realms
by ladygodess
Summary: Part 2 of Crimson Nights: Ryou is attending the largest Gathering of the Realms. It puts his lovers, Mate and himself within easier reach of old and new enemies. Ryou learns about his past, his family and the Dragon within, that's slowly awaking and so much more... R/YB/YM/M with sides of Y/YY and S/J
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, this is the continuation of Crimson Nights, I've broken the story up into two parts; this fic picks right up after chapter 36 where it left off. I also wanted to thank my readers for their wonderful support through Crimson Nights; I hope you enjoy this as much as you have the others and as much as my writing it, enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. The plot is mine, warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 1: **The Gathering.

* * *

><p>The warehouse had been well guarded, men and women each holding a variety of weapons all within easy reach, watching everyone or in this case <em>everything <em>that came in or out of the door, watching them with such intense looks, like they were expecting trouble. No one stopped them. However, as they approached a large Portal in the middle of the room on the bottom floor, it looked like a perfect oval swirling pool of shiny green and red water.

Ryou stumbled to an almost stop before it, reluctant to step through. Bakura wrapped an arm around him and urged him forward and through it. Ryou closed his eyes. He briefly felt simultaneously the sickly churn of his stomach associated with falling and a deafening roar in his head and painful beating of his heart, like a part of himself was fighting against his will to go through to the other side. Someone shouted and he was yanked backwards, his back pressed against Marik, who snarled at a largish man tugging an empty cart.

"Are you alright?" Marik lifted his chin making Ryou turn slightly in his arms; his lover caressed his cheek with a slight frown. Ryou nodded, whatever he felt stepping through that portal was gone. A black cloak was suddenly draped over Ryou's shoulders, and the hood pulled up over his head. He glanced up to see Marik, Malik and Bakura wearing the same thing. "We don't need anyone recognizing you here." Ryou was about to say that he had never been here before, until he remembered the conversation with Bakura. Surely no one here would recognize him anymore.

"Not that he has to worry about being here," Yami too pulled a black hood over his head, Yugi doing the same.

"You are the Demon..." Yugi was silenced as Yami placed his hand over his mouth, his dark crimson eyes scanned the crowd, who didn't seem to hear or care.

"Yami has no jurisdiction here, its Goblin territory." Marik said his black cloak already on and covering his wild hair and head.

"This way," the Healer ignored them stepping into what looked like a T-intersection alleyway. The pebble road stretched from the right to the left and narrowed ahead before opening up again. Men pulling and pushing empty carts rolled by them, paying no attention but for what they were doing. Ryou glanced up and cloaked figures moved about slowly on the rooftops watching everything below.

"They must be on high alert due to Ishizu's attacks on the portals." Malik noticed, offering Ryou one of his bright smiles before reaching out and taking his hand. They all moved as a group, across the road towards the narrowing path that opened wide into a larger crowded area. "Stay close." Malik pulled him closer to him tightening his hold as they entered the flow of people and an increase of noises, rattling carts rolling over pebble road, people talking, shouting, crying and even screaming erupted every now and then.

Ryou took a closer look and realized that they weren't people at all, but creatures that walked about them, some with feathered wings, some were see threw like insect wings with shimmering colours and patterns, some without wings, a lot had fangs and claws, some with horns and even hooves rather than feet, even skin varied in colour and shade with each species. "What are you looking at?" Someone snapped and Ryou was whisked forward, almost in a jog in order to keep up with his fast paced lovers and Mate.

Ryou glancing behind him didn't notice Malik stopping and slammed right into his back. He was about to apologizes when a wagon filled with what looked like people rolled by, followed by more people linked together in a line from hands and necks by chains; they shuffled hurriedly after the wagon with their heads bowed, with men forcing them to keep pace with the wagon.

The further in they went the more crowded it got and noisy it became. Creatures of all kinds gathered about stands, listening to a man or woman trying to sell a person or a creature in chains to the highest bidder in the crowd, even public floggings to the disobedient slaves and a few executions to prove a point. People in cages lined the streets with prices and a description on the bars, gender, age, health and the kind of work they did or could do, children too were among them, even odd animals were on display for sale.

Yugi was silently in tears having seen enough, he had his eyes closed letting Yami guide him blindly. Ryou in his short time of glancing about soon picked out the Masters from the Slaves. The Masters wore elaborate clothing, jewellery and well groomed. The Slaves trailed behind them with their heads down, barely dressed, some had collars and all were marked with a personal symbols or patterns, mostly on the _face,_ ranging from burns to tattoos, on cheeks, necks and foreheads, shoulders and chests, some their whole faces, backs and chests for easier identification.

Ryou's hand came free of Malik's hold a few times, being jostled by the throng and pushed along with them towards a stand, as a women called out about new cheap stock. "Malik!" Ryou called out trying to push through them. He had never seen anything like it, Ryou had placed it down to a crowd at a rock concert, with the way they were pushing and shoving to get as close as possible.

"I've got you," Marik caught him acted as a buffer and guided him back out, "You ok?" Ryou nodded his head, the sooner they were out of this place the better. "Not much further now." Ryou could now see why they didn't want to go this way, half of what Ryou saw would plague his dreams and he'd never forget. Marik stroked his cheek in his way of assessing him, most liking seeing if he was crying, like Yugi was, who seemed to find it too difficult to keep going. "Just keep your eyes on me," Ryou nodded, finding it hard not to look about, and see Humans and creature's alike being treated so horribly.

Yugi cried out up ahead before he too was pulled along and Yugi was clearly upset by the fuss he was making and partly yelling and Yami who was trying to quieten him.

Ryou didn't think that anything they would see now could be any more shocking then what they had witness so far. A cage on the back of a wagon being pulled by a large brownish winged lizard with men around it, filled with young children no older than ten, toddlers and infants, all wearing rags, covered head to foot in grime, most of them wailing at the top of their lungs and others crying for their parents, small hands trying to grab at anything within reach to help them to escape or stop wherever they were going, some huddled together looking absolutely terrified.

Ryou reached out his hand brushing against so many little hands that were desperately trying to grab him, all begging and sobbing for help wanting to go home. "Get back. Be silent!" A Large man hit the bars, startled cries answered him as the children darted back and huddled together.

"Where are they going?" Ryou asked moving to follow the wagon, wanting to free them and return them to where they belong. "Stop!" Ryou broke free from Marik's hold before he could do or say anything. Yugi followed him as did Joey. "I said stop!" He rushed about and backed up at the brownish winged lizard like creature that focused on him.

"What's going on?" someone shouted, "Keep moving _Beast!_" a loud crack of a whip had the large lizard growl. A tall thin man with pale blue skin, silver eyes, and long dark hair, approached them with a whip in hand. "You best train your slave better, _Demon,_" he snarled arm flexing his grip tightening and the leather of the whip creaking. The children swarmed the side, begging and crying and Ryou's heart went out them, all so young and in such a horrible place. He didn't know if he could stay here for the Gathering if this was what it was going to be like, what he would witness daily.

"We are not slaves," Yugi's voice broke into a slight whisper as he came to Ryou's side; whatever courage Yugi had was gone under the other's angry glare.

"Yugi," Yami pulled his Mate back, "I have no authority here." Ryou however could feel Bakura, Marik and Malik standing behind him, the way the other suddenly looked worried and backed up losing his confidence and his anger slightly.

"Free them." Yugi ignored Yami, The thin creature barked with laughter like he had been told the best joke. A crowd had gathered about to watch and whispers and mutters between them rose.

"Trouble maker," Ryou was grabbed painfully about the arm, and his hood fell away as he was yanked to his right. He fell against a heavy-set man. Ryou pushed back against his chest with his free arm as he was hauled up onto his toes. His shoulder feeling like it was about to dislocate from its socket. The man loomed over him. One dark eye narrowed, the other eye white was damaged and leaking a yellow substance from it, down his chubby stubble cheek, his green skin tone told Ryou he wasn't Human at all.

"Let him go!" Bakura with a hit to the other's shoulder hard enough that Ryou stumbled back onto his feet when he was let go of. "He's _mine_." Ryou stared at his Mate he hadn't heard such an animalistic growl from Bakura in awhile.

"This isn't good," Marik was at Bakura's side glancing about. "We need to get out of here." Mutters from the crowd rose louder. The cloaked figures that had been on the rooftops had leapt down with weapons in hand; they approached in a manner that had them completely surrounded with no escape.

"These," The thin man pointed to the wagon with a grin, "are property of Lord Pegasus." His silver eyes set and narrowed at Ryou with such contempt as he added. "You best teach you're _Human _his place, before your both..."

"I'll buy them all!" Ryou shouted over him, the crowd erupted in low pleasing chatter voicing their opinions to each other on the matter and what kind of wealth he possessed.

"Fuck," Bakura cursed under his breath, Marik couldn't help but chuckle, Malik grinned. "No, no he won't." He called out placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You, you can't _buy _them," The thin man looked worried and confused unknowing what to do, so he repeated himself as if it would clear up the situation, "their property of Pegasus." His voice raised a few pitches higher at the Goblin King's name.

"He's not buying them, Elf" Bakura informed the thin gangly creature and then glared at Ryou saying, "We're not buying them." It wasn't that Bakura didn't have the gold; he had more than enough...

"My, My," gasps were heard all around them and the crowd backed up and quickly moved on, the Elf and the few others with him dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. "Not even here five minutes and you're already causing me trouble."

"My Lord, they wish to buy..." He stopped talking at the raised hand and the cloaked figures stopped their approach and waited.

"Pegasus," Bakura growled as the Goblin King move towards them, ignoring him as he walked right by him, taking Ryou's hand, kissing it as he bowed in a gentlemanly way.

"I am so pleased to see you have returned home, my Lord," Pegasus straightened up. "Tell me why you are making a scene in my Market?"

"I want to buy them, _all_ of them," Ryou said, Bakura came to stand beside him.

"Well now," Pegasus grinned glancing over the wagon of children with an unreadable look and his attention then turned on the pale Demon, "As much as I would love to see Bakura play the Daddy figure to all these little ones. I simply can't sell them to you or to anyone."

"Set them free then," Ryou frowned, what kind of monster was this man? Ryou pulled his hand free from the Goblin King's grip. "Can't you see they're terrified?"

"I do not doubt it." Pegasus waved a hand and the Elf and the others, got the winged lizard and the cart moving.

"I order you to set them free," Ryou growled and his eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth shocked that it had come from him.

"Do not apologize," Pegasus's grin widened. "I can't sell them to you because their homes were destroyed last night in a raid, their village and families are dead. They were scattered all over being hunted down, so I spent the night saving and gathering them all up and they are now on their way to an orphanage that's under my protection." He held out his hand for Ryou's, who didn't take it only stared at it. "I assure you. The little ones will be protected by the Realm's best defenders, trainers and Healers. They will be well fed, clothed, training and learning and well cared for." He glared at Bakura, "which your Mate should have explained to you, rather than allowing this fuss to happen in my trading court." Bakura flipped him off with a growl.

Ryou glanced in the direction the wagon had gone in, and he could no longer see it, wondering if he could honestly trust anything this Goblin told him. "My Lord," Pegasus bowed again his hand still out for Ryou to take. "As your General and loyal servant," Bakura snorted at his words. "It would be my honour to personally guide you safely through my market, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have along the way."

"My General?" Ryou stared at him disbelieving.

"At your service, my Lord," Pegasus straightened up as Ryou reluctantly took his hand, thinking it best to be guided by the one that ruled over such a place, rather than pushing and rushing their way through. "Excellent!" The Goblin King snapped his fingers and the cloaked figures backed away returning to the rooftops. "This way!" He said a little flamboyantly waving a hand at the others to follow him.

"Why do you run such a place?" Ryou asked seeing everyone in the street move out of their way and bowed as they passed.

"It's to feed the large growing numbers of Demonic creatures. Take the Succubi, they feed weakly and require a new fresh body monthly to feed from. The Vampires to keep their hunger in check have entire homes filled with slaves to satisfy them whenever they need, to prevent hunting in the Human Realm. All the dead are returned and then shipped off to the _Lake_." Ryou glanced back at hearing a constant growling from his Mate as he glared holes into Pegasus's back. Ryou noticed how closely Pegasus walked beside him and how they held hands, though he's rested atop of Pegasus's hand, like he was being lead out onto a dance floor. "I in turn make a little profit, feed my people and keep the Human Realm from being overrun by Demonic creatures, because we are not all so lucky to have a Mate that can sustain the hunger and sexual needs." Ryou glanced back upon hearing a slight scuffle, he raised an eyebrow as Marik and Malik had Bakura in a kind of headlock and while trying to remove the sword from Bakura's hand, who muttered about sticking it up the Goblin's-

"I do hope that this hasn't frightened you enough to have you stay away." Ryou was moved to side step a large cage with two young women in it, staring up him briefly before bowing their heads. "I'd like you to come for tea some time and chat a little more."

"Not likely you peacock!" Bakura snarled behind them.

Ryou's attention suddenly turned on a few old looking men, who held out their hands for money, the ones asking for blood grabbed at Ryou tugging him away, while trying to sink their fangs into him. "Be gone!" Pegasus's powers swept over him like a heat wave, his hold tightened on Ryou. The creatures looked frighting with their dirty clothing, missing limbs, wings, discoloured fangs, weathered warn faces with pale red eyes. The ones that could run did with cackles and screams. "Pay them no mind, they are traitors of the Realm and are in exile. My territory is the only free standing land in the Realm and they flock here to save themselves from an instant execution only to suffer to a slower death here." A few blind Demons sat unmoving against walls, with bandages wrapped about their heads and eyes with snapped off wings.

Ryou glanced back to look at Marik who still had a good hold on Bakura, who was still growling at Pegasus's back, but he was noticed and his lover gave him a slight grin. Ryou wondered if it was the spell that made Marik see or his rank that kept him from being here, sitting against the wall or was it that he had loved ones looking out for him.

"You are welcome to join Ryou and come visit me Mate of the Demon Lord," his friend stumbled.

"Me?" Yugi wasn't sure what he should say, his eyes still filled with tears and his cheeks damp.

"Yes," Pegasus glanced over his shoulder at him, "it would help you with learning exactly what we do here and maybe help to create a peaceful treaty, so we can get Peacekeepers back in the Demonic ranks and get more patrols in my domain. Thieves run ramped stealing all kinds of things from money and stock and the ones I hire to keep order are Realm criminals themselves." He pointed upwards to the cloaked figures on the roofs about the trading centre.

"Stock?" Yugi blinked, closing his eyes upon seeing something he didn't like.

"Slaves," Pegasus clarified for him and added. "Either way come for tea."

They passed through the Auctions Trading centre to the outskirts, which weren't much better as carts full of creatures and Humans were being dragged by large winged lizards into the city to be sold. Yugi's tears hadn't stopped since stepping into the Realm, so upset that when Yami tried to console him, he was pushed away.

"This is where I leave you," Pegasus waved a hand at a Goblin who sat not far from them. He pulled Ryou in close as he bent down, "I do hope you visit me soon, we have so much to talk about." The Goblin King lent in and kissed Ryou's cheek and bowed again. "I've arranged transport for you and your friends." A loud chirp like bark got their attention. The Goblin, Pegasus had waved to lead three large winged lizards towards them. They ranged in different shades, of green and yellow, long necks, razor sharp teeth, four legs and a long tail, each one had what looked like saddles and reins. "These are called Flyers." Pegasus informed Ryou. "They are equivalent to your version of horses, except they fly and can if not trained correctly, will eat their riders."

"I'm not getting on that thing," Joey crossed his arms over his chest, Yugi hid behind him.

"Can't we get there some other way?" Yugi asked not wanting to ride them, the Flyers focused on Ryou, bobbing their heads up and down.

"You can always walk." Pegasus didn't play into the whiny whims of the short Human. Ryou jumped back in fright as the Flyer rubbed its wide scaly head up his back with a purring sound and moved forward keeping their distance close despite Ryou ducking about Pegasus trying get away from them as they crowded about him. "Flyers are a breed of Dragon, they will be attracted to you, you have no need to fear them."

Ryou had all three Flyers sniffing at him, rubbing themselves against him and purring, "Make them stop." Ryou huffed trying not to get pushed over by them. Bakura took their reins and pulled them away, Kaiba and Yami took one each.

Malik had mounted the Flyer and held out his hand for Ryou, he was pulled up onto its back and settled before Malik. "I mean it Ryou," Pegasus said stepping back, "Come visit me soon, your brother is also anxious of your arrival." The Flyer shook it's self and flapped its bat like wings and let out a roar.

"I will, soon," Ryou agreed not so much in visiting the Goblin King or this horrible place again, but meeting this _brother _of his. Pegasus bowed again before he vanished. Yugi was reluctant to get on, fussing at first that he would rather walk then risk getting eaten. Joey sat before Seto who took the reins. Anzu hauled herself up onto the last one and Serenity sat behind her.

The Flyers bat their wings and lifted their heavy bodies from the ground and soon enough they were soaring through the air. Below them, the Slave Auctions and the villages around it, soon stretched out and turned into one huge swamp that went on as far as the eye could see, with patches of slushy large puddles of water that reflected the sun with bits of ground with green grass, mud or bushes, a winding road with a few travellers hauling carts towards the Auctions. "This is all Goblin territory, everything you see belongs to Pegasus." Malik said as the Flyer banked to the right. Ryou glanced to his left to see Bakura and Marik in flight, their large black wings beating in time with the Flyer and it seemed that they effortlessly kept up.

They flew between mountain peaks and the land changed to rolling hills of dense forests, huge waterfalls running down the sides of mountains. "This is Elf and Fairy territory." Passed the forests and large mountains the land evened out flat with patches of large bodies of water, forest, paths and villages. "This is Demon territory. We should see Yami's castle soon enough." Malik point ahead of them, even though Ryou couldn't see anything but more mountains in the far off distance.

It wasn't long when the castle loomed darkly in the distance and grew larger the closer they got. "Follow me," Yami called out and his Flyer picked up the pace. The large castle had many wings and towers with a huge court yard surrounding it. The front entrance was filled with creatures and flyers coming and going, most were at a standstill on the castle's large stairs. Yami lead them towards the back of the castle where the Flyers touched down in a beautiful manicured garden on one of the castle's large terraces.

They dismounted making sure they had all their belongings before releasing the Flyers, who chirped and took off back into the sky. "My Lord!" Three old Demons came hobbling towards them in not quite a run or a walk but something in between. "Saw you fly in on those wretched _Beasts._" The word spat out like it was bitter on her tongue, as she bowed as did the others with her. "Why not summon for a proper transport?"

"All the portals had been taken down and I had to find my own way here," Yami gathered up the bags Yugi had brought them with.

"How troublesome we'll have all the Portals looked at and up and running by week's end. Your poor Mate must be beside herself." She practically shoved Yugi out of the way to take Anzu's hand and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Ella, the head of Yami's Council. If there is anything I can do for you, you must let me know."

"Ella, this is my Mate, Yugi," Yami stood with his arm around him. Anzu laughed finding it amusing more than anything else.

Marik growled baring his fangs at the Council woman and drew his weapon, only to be stopped by Bakura.

"But he's male," Ella looked shocked and another expression that couldn't be placed. Yami growled and she added. "I had a whole new wardrobe made for a female."

"A minor detail," Yami brushed off and glanced at Anzu and Serenity, "You're both welcome to the clothes if they fit."

"Really?" Anzu and Serenity grinned at each other when Yami nodded his head.

"My Lord the new wardrobe was an extravagant amount of gold to make." Ella gasped at the idea of such fine clothing being wasted.

Bakura nudged his lovers while taking a bag from Ryou and slung it over his shoulder, leaving Yami and his Mate to deal with his Council. Bakura was sure to bring up Ella's still standing punishment later. Ryou followed his Demons through so many winding narrow staircases, wide crowded hallways, with servants and creatures all hustling about looking for a suitable room. Ryou couldn't keep track, already lost in the never ending hallways and stairs. He got glances from all his Demons every now and then, making sure he was ok, still with them and keeping up.

They took another set of stairs to a landing with four other doors; Bakura placed his hand on the last door and it swung open. "This is home for the next few months." He walked in, Ryou followed as well as Marik and Malik. The room was much like Bakura's room in Yami's mansion.

Bakura, Marik and Malik dropped their bags and started moving about the room, checking things out, like one would do after coming home from a long vacation. Bakura at the end of the room drew back thick dark drapes that hid two large wooden doors, which once opened lead out onto a balcony, filling the dark room with natural light and fresh air. A large four-poster bed with private curtains pulled up and tucked neatly about the posts and canopy, sat a ways back from the window, looked inviting. There were also two large red puffy armchairs by an open fireplace with bookshelves on either side over flowing with books and across from them on the other side of the wall, an area set up like a living room with a couch and armchairs sitting about a TV unit, complete with DVD player and DVD's, gaming consoles with games and controllers, no doubt Marik's little set up, which was good, Ryou didn't think he could spend all his time reading, despite Bakura's extensive collection, which Marik's DVD's and games pretty much matched Bakura's obsession with books.

The room still had an old feel to it with the large stone walls and flooring, with scattered rugs and old oil paintings hung here and there about the room. Ryou moved to look at the paintings, there were ones of Bakura, Marik and Malik. A painting of Ryou with the three of them sat above the fireplace as if it being the masterpiece. Ryou approached it, looking at himself; well a version of himself that was younger and thinner, but the yellow eyes was what drew Ryou's attention most. A cold piercing look stared out. He wasn't sure if it was painted that way or that's how he used to look. He raised an eyebrow at it and looked the whole thing over, Bakura and Marik stood behind him and they too looked so much younger than they did now, not a single smile.

Ryou walked towards the bed, glancing it over, it looked larger then a king size bed with ample room for all four of them, blankets, with a mound of pillows, deep reds, greens and black. Ryou ran his hands cross the soft fur that covered the foot of the bed on his way to the large opening. He stepped out onto a balcony, that over looked a vast area. "It's beautiful isn't?" Bakura leaned on the railing beside him.

"It is," The balcony over looked a little of the castle's court yard and behind the walls, a large lake that met forest which stretched out towards mountains with white snow peaks. "There are still some things I need to tend to... will you be ok for a bit?"

"It'll give me time to unpack since we are going to be here for awhile," Bakura then pulled his Mate against him.

"Are you ok?" His Mate asked concern laced his voice; Ryou didn't say as he wrapped his arms about Bakura, rose up on his toes and buried his face in crook of his Mate's neck. Bakura tightened his hold and mimicked his Human, taking in his scent at the same time.

"I'm fine," Ryou's voice muffled and soft, taking comfort his Mate offered.

A knock at their door and moments later, "Bakura we have to go." Marik called out.

Bakura kissed him and then moved from his arms following Marik through the room and out the door. Ryou sighed walking inside to see Malik sitting on the floor going through the clothes they had brought along with them. He noticed an older woman, in a simple dress with matching slip on shoes, a thick black collar about her neck with a small pendent hanging from it. "Would my Lord wish anything of me?" She asked unmoving from the open door her eyes on him.

"You can go," Malik waved his hand at her.

"Very well, would my Lord like me to show your servant to the quarters and have him bathed and change into proper attire?"

"He's not a slave, he's the Mate of Kyoshi, so be mindful of what you say," Malik was up on his feet a growl to his voice as he approached her.

"Kyoshi Mated with a Human?" She sounded shocked, a slip of words had the colour drain from her face and she bowed with a hasty apology.

Malik grabbed her by the arm as he opened the door, "we don't need the use of your services." He pushed her out the door and closed it in her face. "What?" Malik said at the unpleased look Ryou gave him. "If you don't stand your ground with one slave, you'll be overwhelmed by all of them. They can be pushy, trust me. Besides, we have never used any of them and we aren't about to start. We can get our own food and clean up after ourselves." Malik went back to unpacking.

Ryou sighed walking over and taking a peak into the bathroom, shower, tub, basin with cabinets, mirror consuming one wall above the basin, toilet, towels with a huge round mat on the stone floor. "We did a little upgrading over the years." Ryou turned about his half Demon right behind him. "You know Marik, how he likes the all new gadgets and thingumabobs."

"I noticed," Ryou smiled stepping about Malik while running his hand across his chest.

"I find unpacking a little dull," Malik lent against the doorframe, Ryou could feel his crimson eyes on him tracking every move he made.

"I simply can't have you doing dull things," Ryou sat on the bed, running both his hands across the unbelievable soft tan fur, briefly hoping it was fake. "This is going to be so hard." Malik suddenly before him pushed him onto his back and lent over him on all fours looking down at him.

"No matter what happens here, what you see or hear, you must trust us even if you don't like the decisions we'll make. Keep in mind that we love you so very much and you'll be taken care of no matter..."

"Don't say such things," Ryou cut him off, it stirred up the heavy feelings that not all of them were going to make it back home. "I have no doubts about how you and Marik feel for me and you also should not doubt my feels for you both." Ryou sighed; his hands lay beside his head, his half Demon braced against his arms above him, who's eyes darkened and half lidded as a part of Ryou's belly and hip were exposed between the hem of his jeans and shirt.

"We should christen the bed," Malik ran his hand up Ryou's flat stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch and his Human sucking in air with a hiss. Ryou closed his eyes and raised his hips to Malik's slow caress and palmed Ryou's now hardening member through his jeans. Ryou gave a groan tilting his head back. "The floor and walls too." Malik purred as he lifted Ryou's shirt with his other hand mouthing his way up his chest to his lips.

A knock on the door tore a growl from Malik as he reluctantly pushed himself up glaring at the door. He got to his feet, running a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes. Ryou did the same as he got off the bed. Malik opened the door to young man who bowed, "I'm to inform everyone to gather in the castle's front court yard as soon as possible." As soon as he was done speaking he rushed off to the next door.

They left the room Malik leading Ryou through the maze of hallways and stairs to the main entrance. The entrance opened right up, its high domed ceiling and three separate wide staircases leading to different parts of the castle. The front doors were at least three stories high were full of Demonic creatures, with their Mate's, slaves and luggage in toe. "Welcome to the Gathering!" Humans in groups of six were standing about the hall, simply dressed with matching clothing lined up giving greetings in unison to the new arrivals.

Malik moved through the crowd, down the stairs to the ground floor and moved to stand by a pillar. "What are we here for?" Ryou asked standing beside him.

"Yami is about to personally welcome everyone and officially start the Gathering." Malik crossed his arms over his chest and watched the hustle of the room.

"I didn't think it would start as soon as we get here," Ryou said a little confused thinking it wouldn't start for another few days or until everyone had arrived as it seemed people were still pouring into the castle.

"It starts as soon as Yami arrives and soon after the introduction of his Mate and before the end of the Gathering, his crowning." Malik rubbed the back of his neck, "You know that you might not get much time to spend with Yugi while we're here, even the possibility of not seeing him at all really."

"Why?" Not that Ryou minded spending all his time with his Demons, but he also enjoyed his time with his friends.

"He'll have a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to have a place beside Yami on the throne. He'll have to learn about our ways, sit in on diplomatic issues, sit in on meetings and talks, and even know how to rule in Yami's absence." Ryou felt sorry for his friend, but he still had Joey, Anzu and Serenity.

"Welcome Master," two small children, identical twins, a boy and a girl with light brown hair, big blue eyes bowed. Malik tensed moved closer to Ryou ready to draw his weapon. "We have been anticipating your return for some time." They said in unison and in perfect pitch to each other.

"However, Kyoshi ignored our wishes, until now." The girl grinned stepping towards him and Ryou stepped back into Malik. "The Realm has become chaos in your absence."

"Will you be retaking your rightful place on the throne or will you allow this incompetent child Demon to rule in your stead?" She growled, the corners of her mouth splitting a little up her cheeks.

"Shall we prepare for war?" They both looked up at him with unsettling excitement.

Malik growled at them, Ryou was so thrown off guard he didn't know what to say, he didn't expect anyone to come directly at him like this, especially when he didn't completely understand everything himself. "I..."

"Get lost!" Bakura appeared behind them he swept his arm upwards and with it a burst of his powers had them leaping away their mouths stretched open up their cheeks, rows of long sharp teeth, their eyes became large black holes, growling at his Mate. Bakura simply grinned and his powers surged forward again from the ground in a dark wave. The twins vanished before it could hit them. "Damn Shadows." He huffed then glancing at Ryou and Malik. "Don't worry about them..."

The sound of sharp cracking filled the room overriding all the noise, everyone looked up to a small balcony where Ella stood with a long staff in hand tapping it on the ground and stopped when everyone was still. She moved to the side standing near the railing overlooking the room.

"Welcome!" Yami appeared in his full Demonic form complete with elaborate clothing of silk vest, gold tassels and buttons with a cloak over one shoulder, similar to what Ryou had seen in the Auction they had come through. "Welcome guests, I would like to announce the start of the Gathering." The room erupted with claps and cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

So the fun begins **R&R** let me know what you think.


	2. First Meal

I'm not familiar with the Shada, Siamun and Karim characters but I needed to add them and I want them to be YGO characters, so they are going to be a little OC, I really need to re-watch the YGO series, but I just can't get past the Marik/Bakura parts O.o blah don't ask me why, read the chapter already, enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. The plot is mine; warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 2: First Meal  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi followed behind Yami who was surrounded by his Council all talking at once, mostly complaining from what Yugi could hear. Ella went on about the new wardrobe and the fact that that he was Human. She only stopped when Yami gave her a warning with a growl. She glanced at him from over her shoulder with her beady crimson eyes narrowed with cold resentment, Yugi glanced away in fear of staring back might rile her up to attack. <em>'My Lord,' <em>was spoken at the start of every sentence or when the Council needed to really punch their point on matters making sure Yami paid them the utmost attention to every word they spoke.

The Council hobbled after Yami's quick brisk strides, in a half run half walk, reminded Yugi of vultures running after a potential meal, their greying wings half flexed to help keep their balance, as they ran after the soon to be Demon King. "My Lord," Ella hobbled after him, slightly out of breath. "This matter needs to be dealt with immediately; the Elves are up in arms about being in the same wing as the Vampires and wish to be moved."

"Then move them Ella," Yugi could hear the eye roll in his Mate's voice, as he removed the cloak and jacket that he had placed over his shirt, to look dressy to start the Gathering, Hawk struggled taking the clothing and instantly passing it to a nearby slave.

"My Lord," She said again.

"I wish to change, settle in before the first meal," Yami glanced back at him an unreadable expression on his face, Yugi gave him a slight smile, "I'm sure my Mate would like..."

"My Lord," Ella cut in over him, "we are running out of rooms by the minute, it would take a great deal of work to have them all move and then having to move others as well, the east wing is in _chaos_." She flung her arms about emphasizing how much of a big deal it was.

"If the Elves don't like the rooms they have, there is a village not far from here where their gold will be welcome."

"My Lord, the Elves are threatening to go to war if something isn't done _immediately._" Yami growled and Yugi swore he heard a _for fuck sake _under his Mate's breath, his Council however didn't react but simply waited for his decision.

"_Fine_," Yami growled and stopped walking, his Council all came to a stop as well and they all turned to look at him, Yugi took a slight step back seeing nothing but crimsons eyes and black wings. "I'll show Yugi to our..."

"Never mind the _Human,_" Ella looked at him like he was something that needed to be scrapped off her shoe, "Touya and Hawk will take care of him." Yugi wanted to object not wanting to part from Yami, his Council so far had not shown an ounce of friendliness towards him.

"I'm sorry," Yami was suddenly before him, "the first day is always the busiest." Yugi did not want to be alone with them, but he didn't want to stop his Mate from doing what he had too and Yugi definitely didn't want a war to break out either, "Touya and Hawk will take care of you." Yami brushed his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'll try to resolve this as quickly as I can." Yugi grabbed his hand pressing it more to his cheek and lent into his Mate's hand with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine," Yugi reassured and his heart sped up as his chin was lifted and Yami lent down to kiss him.

"My Lord," Ella cleared her throat, "we must hurry," a growl rumbled from Yami's chest a look of irritation, Yugi bit his lip as Yami pulled away without kissing him.

"Take my Mate to our room, assist him with whatever he needs," Yami turned and walked away with Ella rushing after him.

"This way _Human,_" Touya clicked his fingers and they were moving, walking the seemingly endless hallways, corridors and stairwells, everyone they passed, stepped aside staring and whispering to each other and soon the crowds dwindled away, leaving the three of them. "First order of business, you must learn what's expected of you." Touya approached double doors and pushed one open and entered, his voice muffled as he still spoke.

Yugi stopped before the doors, unsure if he wanted to enter seeing nothing but darkness beyond the threshold, "inside." He was pushed from behind and stumbled in. "... is upon us," Touya taking no notice that Yugi hadn't been in the room to hear him. "The first meal, you know what that is don't you?" he snapped and the room lit up by candles and flame torches on the walls.

"The first meal," Yugi repeated having no clue what it meant or how to answer, he knew nothing, but the bits Yami had told him and right now, what he knew seemed like nothing at all.

"Exactly," Touya didn't pay him much attention as he skimmed over the shelving of books, scrolls and papers that lined all the walls in the large room, a desk, with an oversized puffy arm-chair, the only small stained glass window behind the desk gave the room little natural light. "You'll need to learn the names of the Lords and Ladies that will be joining us tonight." He muttered more to himself then to anyone else. "Where are the records?" he huffed.

"Here," Hawk had an arm full of books and scrolls and carried them to the already large pile on the desk, "you must greet them all by title and name." He motioned for Yugi to take a seat and start reading by already opening a large ledger by the first page; it was full of names, titles, species and birth dates.

"That's impossible," Yugi hadn't even taken the bag off his back; he had expected to see the inside of a bedroom, not this old dusty study room.

"You must," Touya looked irritated already by Yugi's unwillingness, "allow me," he removed the bag from Yugi's shoulder and held it out, a young man, who had been standing in the corner since they arrived, rushed forward taking the bag. "Take this to Lord Yami's room," He gave Yugi a glance over with a raised eyebrow. "Prepare a bath for the _Human_ and adequate clothing for the first meal." The way he said it was as if Yugi hadn't bathed in years and he didn't much like the way he had said Human. The young man hurried from the room and Yugi wishing he could follow him.

"Also," Hawk moved about the room pulling scrolls from the shelves in the walls, "knowing their seating arrangements before the first meal."

"Languages always must be learnt, can't expect Merfolk to speak _Human _or Demonic," Touya and Hawk laughed like it was their best joke. Touya placed a few more scrolls and books onto the already full desk. "Your ceremony vows, which I'm assuming you have already prepared before your arrival today, and knowing what to do for that day and there is also Yami's crowning which I'm sure you have also prepared your speech."

Hawk nodded in agreement and then added, "Seating arrangements for meetings and treaty talks, Werewolves cannot is next to Vampires or the Fairies cannot sit next the Vampires and the Elves, who cannot sit next to Werewolves."

"The Merfolk will simply eat anything moving in the room, which any form of feeding is preformed as group so making sure there are plenty of raw meats."

"The Succubi can _never _seem to control themselves so keeping an eye on the slaves."

"Plus the issues of the Mate's..."

"Stop," Yugi cut them off, neither of them taking a breath or giving him a chance to say anything. "If the first meal is tonight, shouldn't the seating arrangements be already arranged? And should they know by now what to expect, I mean what's the point in having a meal together if they can't stand being in the same room? And food is handled by the kitchen or am I doing all the cooking?"

"Do not get smart with me _Human,_" Touya's frown deepened and approached the large desk that was between them and braced his arms against it. His dark crimson eyes a little too focused for Yugi's liking.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worn out and a little overwhelmed it's so much to take in all at once," Yugi tried to apologize, but Touya's look darkened even more with every word. Yugi glanced towards the door that was ajar and wagered if he could escape a couple of old Demons.

"Worn out," Touya's crimson eyes darkened and the threatening look as he made a slow approach and Yugi stepped backwards matching the old Demon's steps. "You are going to be co-ruler, are you not?" Yugi's voice wasn't working as his mind scrambled and his only thoughts were to run to Yami, knowing that he wouldn't find his Mate in this massive castle and not before Touya or Hawk cased him down.

"I'm a very fast learner and if you just give me time to rest a little, I'll be happy to look over anything you..." Yugi jumped in fright as Touya slamming his fist down onto the desk.

"Lord Yami may allow your insolence around him, it won't be tolerated by us," Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped when his back hit the shelving and Touya loomed over him for a moment, before he bent down. Yugi shut his eyes and turned his head when the old Demon was a breath away and smelt him, much in the manner Yami did when he took in his scent. Yugi felt repulsed and a little violated that anyone besides Yami would do something he felt personal. "You are weak," He lent back, grabbing Yugi's chin and forced him look into the dark crimson eyes of the Demon. "You know what happens to weak prey around Demons?" Yugi whimpered as the grip on his face tightened and could barely shake his head, despite the Demon being old and frail looking; it didn't make him any less dangerous than Yami, Bakura, Seto, Marik and Malik. "We feed upon weakness, eat it, enslave it," He lent in once more, Yugi could feel the sharpness of the nails against his cheeks, a little more pressure and he was certain that they would puncture his skin. "This will be your future should Yami grow weary of you."

"Yami wouldn't," Yugi's heart raced Yami loved him, a Demon Lord and soon to be King wouldn't have bothered or Mated with a mere Human if he didn't have feelings for him. If Yami had felt nothing for him but lust, then the Demon would have just had his way with him and never to be seen again... Yami hadn't and they were a Mated pair.

Touya gave a mocking sad look. "Oh did you think being Mated to Yami meant something? That you are his first Mate? Yami has had many like you in his bed and he grew weary of them just as quickly as finding a new one. You poor simple creature," he let go of Yugi's face and ran his finger down from his cheek, jaw line and down his neck to slip slightly under the hem of his shirt. "If you listen to us, we can help you avoid being another victim of Yami's..." Suddenly Touya was thrown across the room and slammed into the shelving.

"What do you think you're doing?" Growled the new comer already gathering up his powers should Touya attack him or Hawk.

"Grandpa?" Yugi stepped from the shelving disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Touch your Lord in such a manner again I'll have you all publicly flogged and then executed by the creatures of the Hollow." The old Demon growled in such a way that Touya and Hawk muttered a yes with their heads bowed. "Why Yami insists on keeping you about is beyond me, it's about time new Council heads be appointed before the Gathering's end."

"You can't, you don't have the authority," Touya narrowed his eyes his wings flexing.

"Tell that to the Council before you," He turned his blue eyes onto Yugi for a moment before glancing back at the other two. "Well, the Gathering has started and preparations for the first meal need to be over looked and seating arrangements. Setting up the arena for the start of Tournaments also needs to be prepared before tonight's end." He grew impatient. "What are you waiting for? there is work to be done..._Leave!_" He struck his long staff on the ground making a loud cracking sound like thunder. Touya and Hawk rushed from the room.

"Come my Lord, you must be tried, confused and no doubt frightened," Yugi didn't move at first eying him wearily. "Forgive me; I'm Siamun Muran, one of Yami's trusted Guardians." He smiled somewhat kindly, "I'll take you to your room were you can rest and a wait safely for Yami's return." He held out his hand his greying wings flexing slightly.

"I'm Yugi," he smiled, couldn't help it when the Demon before him looked almost like his Grandpa.

"Well Yugi, shall we?" The Demon started to leave the room and Yugi rushed after him, falling into step at his side. "May I ask how you ended up in the Council's study alone, with _them_?" He made sideway glances at him as they made their way down the hallways, Demons and other creatures were leaping out of their way with a bow and a greeting, all seem to know who this Siamun is.

"Yami had to leave with Ella something about Elves raging a war over room arguments, he left me in Touya and Hawk's care, said they would take care of me and before I knew it, I was alone with them in their study."

"If that fledgling had half a brain I think I would die from the sheer shock of it alone." Siamun sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "I would be head of his Council instead of her, since I'm not his head Council; he hasn't a brain at all in that head of his." Yugi laughed slapping a hand over his mouth. "Don't tell him I said that," Yugi followed him through the hallways and up stairs.

Soon enough Siamun opened one of the double doors, "this is where you'll be staying for the duration of the Gathering." He entered the room and stopped by the door. Yugi followed and stopped beside him, his room was abuzz with activity as people walked about, making the large bed and fluffing pillows, dusting and straightening, placing foreign flowers and plant life about the room and lighting the fire. The room was stunning, puffy chairs and couch sat about the open fireplace, a desk surrounded by bookshelves to his left, a walk in wardrobe across from the bed and right next to a bathroom, a large garden balcony could be seen through the double open doors just beyond the bed. "This is where I leave you," Siamun turned and walked out the door.

"Thank you," Yugi followed him, the old Demon stopped and glanced back at him, before turning about and reproaching.

"Everyone in the Realm will soon know who you are, being Mated to Yami will not stop those trying to harm you in their attempts to take his throne." Siamun stepped in even closer, "The Council can no longer be trusted. You should not trust anything they say. Yami is to be King and you at his side, you need to step into that roll now and act like his Mate rather than a weak Human they can push about, Yami is going to need you above all others, be strong... do you understand?" Yugi nodded his head. Siamun suddenly waved a hand and one of the many slaves in the room came rushing over and bowed. The old Demon glanced him over for a moment, "you need someone you can trust, to have your back in Yami's absence." He glanced at the slave with a smirk, "Summon Mana for Lord Yugi." The young women rushed off down the hallway and out of sight.

"I..." Yugi had only just met him and didn't know if he should trust him or listen to him at all really despite his uncanny similarity to his Grandpa.

"There is only a few I trust with my life in this Realm, Mana is one of those few. By next we met Lord Yugi, you and Mana will be the best of friends." Yugi was suddenly pulled into a brief tight hug, "You'll be fine my boy, I believe Yami choose well when chose you for a Mate." He pulled back patted Yugi's cheek with a smile and turned walking away. "Oh and be warned, Mana has one hell of a temper." He called from over his shoulder with a wave.

Yugi sighed feeling a little odd and watched the old Demon until he vanished from sight. He turned and walked into his room, to see everyone still working. "My Lord," an older man bowed, "Your bath is ready now and your clothes for this evening are on the bed. Will you be needing assistance with bathing and dressing?"

"No," Yugi flushed glancing about at the others in the room who stood watching him. The older man clicked his fingers and everyone started to leave, filing past them and out of the room.

"If you wish for assistance, don't hesitate to summon us," he too left closing the door, Yugi let out a sigh as he lent against the hard wood. He swept the large room with a glance from his place, and stopped at the bed and the clothes already picked and laid out for him.

Yugi pushed off the door and walked over; knowing that Ella had only made female clothing for him, which would also be in the wrong size to, no doubt to try and embarrass him... and Yugi no matter the circumstances would never wear a dress. He approached the bed and surprised to find a small note on top of the clothing.

'_I particularly like the colour. _

_Siamun'_

Yugi picked up a dark green long sleeved embroidered jacket and held it against him; the jacket was long and stopped about mid thigh. He held it out in front of him and frowned at it, then glanced at the bed to find black pants, jewellery and boots. Yugi recalled simular clothing worn by others in the Auction and all through the castle.

It didn't look like women's clothing at all, Yugi turned it about to find two long slits in the back, most likely for wings. Yugi placed them down and wandered into the bathroom, to indeed find a large tub big enough for three, filled with warm water and bubbles with a sweet aroma.

* * *

><p>Ryou had spent the afternoon unpacking, fooling about with Malik and showered with heavy making out and groping, which ended up with them both needing a second shower. Ryou dried himself off the best he could. "Move over," Ryou laughed as he was bumped sideways by Malik's hip as he took Ryou's place.<p>

"Get your own mirror," Ryou pushed backed which did nothing so he stood in front of the half Demon blocking his refection.

"You're such a hog," Malik went for Ryou's ribs making him move out of his way.

"You're such a diva," Ryou gasped out between his laughter, wriggling away, Ryou slipped on the damp floor and latched onto Malik pulling him down with him.

Bakura had entered the room and heard the commotion in bathroom; he moved to the threshold and tilted his head with a grin as Ryou pinned Malik under him in full playfulness. "Say you're a mirror hog and apologise." Ryou gave his best onslaught to all Malik's sensitive spots and the half Demon gasping in laughter losing what strength he had.

"I'm sorry," Malik cried out and Ryou stopped to let him speak, knowing full well that the other could overpower him at any time he wanted. "I'm sorry that you're a hog of the covers, hot water and of mirrors." Malik laughed as Ryou growled about to make him take it back, until the laughing stopped and Malik arched his back with a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry," Ryou was instantly got off him and helping him to sit up. "Are you right?"

"I'm fine," Malik reassured rolling his shoulders, "my back is still a little tender." Ryou moved wrapping his arms about Malik's head and the rest of his body followed pressing into the half Demon. Ryou rested his head on top of Malik's and they held each other for a bit, Ryou opened his eyes and he met Bakura's stare.

"Hey," Bakura said getting both their attention, "hate to break you both up, but the first meal is about to start." Ryou got to his feet and helped Malik to stand, who kissed him briefly on the lips and left the bathroom. Bakura already dressed, in a black leather sleeveless vest that tapped in at the waist and ended mid thigh, under the vest a long sleeved blue shirt, black pants and boots. He held up a large box and walked over placing it onto the basin, "I got you this for tonight, the attire calls for a little more than your usual jeans and t-shirts."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with the way I dress?"

"Not right now I'm not," Bakura grinned tugging on the only thing Ryou had on, the towel wrapped about his hips.

"Hey!" Ryou swatted his hands away and tightened the towel, "we have to get ready." Bakura's expression was between a pout and a glare.

"Fine," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, "come out when you're ready," he left the bathroom.

Ryou was soon dressed in everything that box had, the vest was sleeveless dark blue almost black, so close in colour to Bakura's feathers, dropped to mid thigh in the front and a long train at the back that slightly dragged on the floor behind him, black gloves, wrapped about each thumb, across his knuckles, and fastened about his biceps with a small belt and buckle, black pants and flat knee high boots. Ryou turned about, from the back it looked like he was wearing a dress, two long openings in the back showed off his shoulder blades and a little of his lower back.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see the others waiting for him, Marik wore something similar to Bakura, but his black jack was long sleeved and opened to show the dark red shirt underneath. Malik wore a dark mauve sleeveless vest that ended at his waist showing his bare navel, the tail of the vest fell to the back of his knees, all his usual gold jewellery, earrings, wrist cuffs, arms and neck. "We should forget tonight's dinner and stay in." Marik said as his hands went across Malik's hips and around to his back and drew him in closer.

"We'll never hear the end of it," Bakura lent against the wall watching his lovers with a frown, wanting nothing more than to stay and continue what Malik and Marik were starting.

"I'm ready," Ryou announced himself, running his hands over his chest, down his flat stomach to his hips to straighten out the cloth. "Is it ok?" He bit his lip when his lovers and Mate just stared at him. Malik slipped off Marik's lap to get to his feet, his Mate followed.

"You look gorgeous," Malik approached him; both checking out each other's clothing with pleasing comments and smiles, final tucks and touches.

"Déjà vu," Marik muttered to Bakura looking somewhat surprised and intrigued.

"I had forgotten," Bakura stood unfolding his arms, mouth slightly agape. He had no idea when he picked it out in the nearby village. The tailor had insisted on something else in his little shop, that the outfit was outdated and the species who wore it had been long since dead, Bakura paid double its worth due to liking the colour and glad he had. "Is it too much?"

"No," Marik shook his head, "he looks great, you should order more like that one for him to wear while we are here."

Bakura watched Ryou who looked happy, wide smile and chuckling at whatever Malik was whispering in his ear. He felt rather relieved that the trip through the Slave Auctions hadn't affected his Mate in the way he had first thought and seemed to be himself and since the boat trip to the Realm; his Mate had a certain glow to him and a recent change in his scent.

"Let's go," Marik called out, Malik and Ryou linked arms heading for the door.

"Ryou a moment please," Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik as Malik and took Bakura's arm and lead him from the room. Ryou stopped before Marik who closed the door, holding something wrapping in cloth, "I...umm..." Marik gave a big exhale, tapping the objet in his hand nervously. "I had this made quite some time ago, a gift... I never got the chance to give it to you." Unwrapping the cloth and held up a dagger in a dark red sheath and dark green hilt. Marik pulled out it out to reveal a green glass like blade with faint patterns engraved on the curved blade, much like Bakura's scimitars. "It's made up of all kinds of things, it'll cut through anything and it's indestructible." Marik said rather proudly, Ryou took it carefully, holding it up and looking at it, it was incredibly light and the blade was long enough that if plunged into a chest, would piece right through a heart.

"I don't think I could..." Ryou stopped talking when the dagger was taken from him. Marik sheathed the weapon and pulled his Human in close to him.

"A little self protection will put me at easy," Marik reached under his jacket and around to his back and slid it in between his belt and clothes. "Can you reach it?" Ryou moved his hand around to his lower back and gripped the handle easy enough.

"Yes, but..."

"Keep it on you at all times when outside this room," Ryou's chin was lifted. "If you are attacked, do not hesitate to use it, creatures here in the castle will not hesitate to kill you or worse." Marik stepped back, "you mean too much to us to let you be here without the means of protecting yourself if you need to."

Ryou nodded, he had no intention of being outside this room without them. "Thank you." he smiled, rising up on his toes and gave Marik a kiss of gratitude. "I'll keep it on me," Marik pulled him close against him for a deeper passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The doors to the dining hall were thrown wide open for the celebration, letting the smell of roasted meat and spices waft at them every time a breeze passed them. Ryou's stomach rumbled. The noise from within could be heard through the floor, entrance to the castle and the few floors above.<p>

People were cheering loudly and throwing their hands up or embracing each other. Mugs were smashed together and tossing small waves of drink to the stone floor. The air was thick and musty from the amount of bodies that were smothered into the dining hall.

The floor slippery from all the spilt drinks and so many people crammed together, it looked like there were more people off of their feet then on them. Ryou glanced about for his friends, which proved difficult since he couldn't see over all the heads in the room, even on tip toes. They made their way slowly into the dining hall. "Kyoshi!" His Mate's name was called out every now and then and he'd be pulled into a brief friendly hug. Laughing in greeting and a short conversation on how each other had been doing or what they had been up to. Ryou too had been introduced to so many that he had lost track of who was who, but each one had been friendly as Ryou to would be engulfed in a tight hug and Bakura congratulated on having such a stunning Mate.

"I'm done with the greetings, we should find a table, unless you want to dance," Bakura finally said after a few hours of greeting and talking. Ryou shook his head no, there were enough people dancing on the floor and on table tops. Bakura guided him towards an empty table. Each table had a large roast animal placed in the middle with bottles of alcohol. Ryou spotted Marik and Malik, doing the something, greeting and talking to old friends they hadn't see in ages.

Ryou took a seat, Bakura right beside him, sliced off chunks of dark meat and held out for him to take. No plates or cutlery, everyone was eating with their hands. "First meal is always a little barbaric." Bakura grinned, his eyes on the room as he grabbed two cups and poured drinks for them. "It's especially made for Demonic creatures, since most here wouldn't get drunk off Human alcohol." Ryou politely declined placing his cup onto the table, only to have someone thank him with a wink as they snatched it up with a grin and walked away.

Ryou's stomach twisted up in hunger and forced him to eat the meat after having tasted a little and found it to be just like chicken. Ryou ate until he was full and glanced about the room from where he sat. The room was something equivalent to a medieval theme, the large room with its stone walls, flame torches burning all around giving the needed light, long tables placed on the edges of the room, a huge open fire burned at the raised platform with another long table. The atmosphere was friendly enough, the servants rushed about keeping a good flow of drinks and food.

Another greeting had his Mate's attention once more. Ryou kept a look-out for any signs of Marik or Malik who had seemed to have vanished among the crowd. A Demon not far from their table was stumbling about, while his friend or Mate tried to keep him on his feet. The Demon waved his mug, spilling his drink as he sang at the top of voice and off key, joined by two others, while his friend or Mate gave up with a huff of annoyance. Ryou laughed to himself, watching the scene play out comically before him. It all suddenly didn't seem all that bad and if their nights were going to end like this, the Gathering might not be so bad and Ryou could see himself enjoying it. However, he snapped back into reality of where he was and what he was surrounded by sucked the amusement right out of him.

Across the room, servants were being feed upon, held forcibly in place while groups of up to five sunk their fangs in to them, it didn't take long for the slave to pass out, only the to be placed on the table for further use of others or taken away quietly by their fellow slaves. Ryou's chin was gently grabbed and his head turned, "keep your eyes on me." Ryou nodded his head, shifted closer to his Mate and gripped onto Bakura's jacket for good measure, he wanted to leave.

"Hey," Ryou glanced up as Joey, Anzu and Serenity sat down, effectively blocking the horrid view. Bakura turned back to the conversation he was having with someone a few seats over.

"Been looking for you," Anzu smiled and added. "You're looking a little pale." Ryou wasn't going to look at that side of the room again nor was he going to point out what he had just seen.

"Where's Seto?" Ryou asked changing the subject from him onto someone else, finding it odd that the Healer would let Joey walk about without him.

"He's over there," Joey pointed over his shoulder without looking. Seto stood surrounded by women, Demon women, all laughing, brushing up against him, touching him on arms and on the chest when they leaned into him to whisper in his ear to keep their balance. "Yep a right lady's man that one." Joey snapped a bone that was on the table, in half. "Been all over him since he walked in," Joey dropped the bone and mimicked a female voice rather poorly. "Oh Seto it's so good to see you, so strong and handsome. Will you be choosing a mate this Gathering? Oh pick me Seto," Joey was seething and Anzu patted his back to comfort him. "Do you think he mentioned me or the fact that he's already Mated or that they even noticed? NO! He's enjoying them throwing themselves at him like he's some god."

"Master does often think of himself as a god," Serenity said thoughtfully, "no one notices?"

"Can it sister," Joey growled at her half-heartedly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't act upon their advances," Ryou tried to reassure him for they were Mated after all despite what Joey thought. Seto wasn't smiling nor was he trying to get away from them, he stood there politely listening to them, allowing the not so innocent touches to his arms and chest through their conversation. He couldn't help but feel bad for Joey, but it was something he and Seto needed to work out. A change of subject to try and take Joey's mind off his mate, "have any of you seen Yugi?"

"He's at the head table with Yami and his Council," Anzu said briefly standing up and waving, "They aren't letting Yugi out of their sight." She frowned for a moment not getting noticed, gave up and sat back down. "you didn't get the personal greeting upon your arrival?"

"We were late," Marik said as he sat down followed by Malik, who sat in his lap. "I didn't want to spend the few hours listening to the names and titles of everyone here."

"You want to dance?" Bakura, Marik, Joey and Ryou glanced over to see a tall Demon mostly hidden by his cloak was standing beside Anzu with his hand extended for her to take.

"Sure." She smiled up at him being the only one to see his face, she reached for his hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Marik stuck his foot out blocking the seat off so she couldn't get up.

"Is that so?" his head turned slightly towards them.

"Yes," Bakura took a mouthful of his drink eyeing the stranger up and down prepared to pull out his weapon if need be.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Anzu hissed at them, not wanting her chances of finding a Mate for herself this Gathering. The stranger moved knocking Marik's foot off the seat and pulled Anzu to her feet and to his side.

"I'll have her back in one piece, Captain Orrick," Marik snorted ignoring his title and rose to his feet, before he could summon his weapon the other moved his hood to reveal his face.

"Shada," Marik said completely surprised, "the last I heard about you, were in the Dead Waste in the east."

He gave a slight cunning smile moving his hood back into place his arm extended, Marik reached across the table, both gripping each other's forearm, "I got lonely and didn't wish to miss this Gathering," his eyes focused on Ryou, "considering the guest list I couldn't miss it this time." He glanced back at Marik, "besides, Karim and Siamun are here also."

"No kidding," they released each other's arms, "who's your _interest_?" If Shada, Siamun and Karim were at the Gathering together, someone had paid a huge price for them to take care of some one.

"Pleasure before business my good friend, we'll talk politics later," He glanced once more at Ryou as he placed his hand at Anzu's lower back and lead her away.

"This Gathering just got a whole lot more interesting," Bakura said, Marik watched his old friend walk away with slightly narrowed eyes; he hadn't missed the glances Shada had given Ryou. Ryou wasn't their target or he'd be dead already... since Marik trained and worked with them in his youth they owed each other, Shada would have told him, right? Ryou picked up a mug and about to take a drink, Marik reached over snatched the mug from his hands before his lips could touch it and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Marik," Ryou complained, he was getting thirsty and wanted only a sip, it wasn't like he was going to drink the whole thing.

"Take Bakura's," Marik took his pale lover's mug right out of his hands and passed it to Ryou.

"Hey!" Bakura growled, Ryou took his mouthful and passed it back to his Mate. Marik would be keeping an eye on Shada and his group; no one was safe at the Gathering while skilled assassins stalked among them.

"See, why couldn't I have Mated with someone like you?" Joey muttered and Bakura gave him a look that he had honestly forgot the Human was there. "Maybe he would love me more if he had a little competition," Joey stood up leant over the table grabbed Bakura by the collar and kissed him.

"Umm..." Ryou frowned not sure what to do or say, warning growls came from Marik and Malik, but he glanced up and saw the Healer standing right behind Joey watching his friend and his Mate kiss.

"We're leaving," The Healer grabbed a reluctant Joey pulling him away from Bakura and the table, giving a still stunned pale Demon a glare, an argument of heated words and Joey was soon storming from the hall and Seto following him.

"I can't believe they are still fighting," Ryou sighed, watching as Serenity rushed after them. The Healer and Joey had been fighting since the boat. It seemed the couple just couldn't find common ground lately to work out their issues.

"How was it being kissed by the Healer's Mate?" Marik gave a slow mischievous grin, Malik already grinning.

"Eat me Marik," Bakura muttered darkly while a taking a mouthful of drink and wiped his mouth afterwards, Marik burst out laughing.

The night grew late and everyone seemed to be leaving and in turn the dining hall grew quieter, Yugi gave them a wave on his way past, his arm linked with Yami's, who were escorting Anzu back to her room, leaving a slightly disappointed Demon behind, who seemed to vanish the moment Anzu was out of sight. Ryou's first yawn didn't go unnoticed, "you wanna go to bed?" Bakura smirked in such a way that it had other meanings behind it other than sleep. Ryou smiled and nodded his head, Malik already nodded off in Marik's lap, who stumbled tiredly to his feet and lent on Marik for support to half walk half carry him back to their room.

"Hello Ryou," the voice grated instantly on Bakura's nerves and knew who it belonged to, he summoned his weapon and moved himself between his Mate and the other.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled gasps erupted and the few remaining in the dining hall either left or backed up giving them room should they choose to fight.

"It's the Gathering," he said as if it should have been obvious, he took no notice of Marik and Malik with their weapons drawn and aimed at his back. "And whispers of my dear prince Ryou would be making an appearance and I couldn't help it to personally chase down the rumour."

"You've seen him now leave," Bakura ordered, his skin tone changed to a grey undertone, his eyes bleed completely black, his claws grew longer as did his fangs, his wings flexed at the ready, the temperature dropped and shadows started to move from under tables and the corners of the room, slinking towards the other like water and smoke.

"We haven't been properly introduced, yet," He moved forward a step with his hand out to Ryou to take, only to stop upon having a sword press into his chest and two blades at his neck.

"He doesn't need to know who you are," Marik growled and before he could summon his powers to protect Malik and himself, their swords were ripped from their hands and with a burst of hot flames they were thrown into the air for a moment before landing heavily on their backs some feet away.

"Marik, Malik!" Ryou cried out as he was shielded by his Mate's body and wings and he was moved back a few feet.

"You bastard," Bakura's shadows engulfed him, the other fought back laughing using more of his powers, managed drive back Bakura's shadows and freed himself and brought everyone in the room to their knees, Bakura eventually fell to his knees under the crushing weight of the other's powers. Ryou remained on his feet, unaffected by the energy thrown about the room.

"Stop this," Ryou stood before his Mate to protect him from the approaching other, his heart raced adrenalin pumped through his body. "Who are you?" Ryou asked he spared a quick glance at Malik and Marik who still weren't moving and Bakura kneeling behind him, he could hear a constant growl from his Mate as he struggled against the invisible bonds that held him on his hands and knees.

He looked insulted and angry a growl rumbled from his chest and throat as he pulled back his hands, "I'm the Master; I am Lord Mahado, last of the Durkul bloodline, the last black Dragon." He lent right in staring right into Ryou's eyes, "why do you not know me?" He increased his powers and pained cries filled the room, Bakura grunted but remained how he was as others were forced face first to the ground. "WHY DOESN'T HE KNOW ME?!" Ryou jumped as he was yelled at, not having the answer he was grabbed onto about his arms and claws dug in hard enough to make him wince. "You loved me; we were once betrothed, before that filth stole you from me and forced himself on you."

"Bakura would never..." Ryou was cut off as the claws dug further in his arms as he was pulled in closer slightly lifted up onto his toes, so they were chest to chest. Ryou couldn't help the raging anger that rose up within him; his natural brown eyes swirled with dark gold as he felt threatened.

"You'll be free by the end of the Gathering; Bakura will die at my hands as well as Touzoku and we'll be together and Mated," Mahado kissed him for only a second before Ryou struck him in the chest and he was thrown into the doors and landed in a heap on the floor.

"You dare touch us, threaten us," Ryou's voice etched with a growl, "we are not yours nor will we'll ever be, _Traitor!_" Mahado recovered quickly, getting to his feet, bat like black wings merged from his back as he gathered his energy.

"Then I'll take them all from you and leave you with no choice but to choose me," one bat of his wings and Mahado flew at Ryou, only he stopped inches from his target and backed up. Bakura followed his line of sight to see _them_ all sitting in the shadows, the two Servants sitting on the table top, the black dog in the chair beside the Goblin King all focused on Mahado. The look on Mahado's face was a twist of fear and panic, there was no crushing energy or pain, no attacking, just simply watching _him_.

"My Lord," Ella called out came running swiftly towards them looking pale and worried as she came to a stop and bowed and everyone was freed getting to their feet.

"I apologize for my behaviour, I simply reacted to your scent," Bakura, Marik and Malik were getting to their feet. "The Gathering is the prime season for Mating and it runs particularly strong in our kind as you well know." Ryou growled and bared fangs repulsed as the other gave a bow, but it seemed that he wasn't apologizing to him but to someone else.

"If you would please follow me," Ella gave a hard glare to the four of them before leading the way out of the dining hall. Mahado gave Ryou a look that this wasn't over as he turned without sparing anyone else a glance and followed Ella.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

I know it's kinda long, I just couldn't find a good place to leave it, anyway **R&R.**


	3. The Blue Spark

RL came in and turned everything about and upside down, I now have a full time job in the field I have been studying for two years and I'll be required to do more studying and complete more certificates, I'm so excited and even more so to get these chapters pumped out for you guys. I'll work extra hard and hope to not have you all wait too long between chapters... so hang in there while I beat RL into its place and find balance. But above all my readers enjoy.

This has been edited to the best of my ability.

**Warnings:** M. M/M Yaoi. Supernatural, Language, Violence. The plot is mine; warnings will change with future chapters.

**Chapter 3:** The Blue Spark

* * *

><p>Shada flopped down onto his beat-up couch. The bedchamber Ella had given him was standard at best. A bed by the one door that lead out to a small balcony that was crumbling on the side of the castle, this couch and fire place and that was it. It was a huge step down from what he was used to. However, he wouldn't be here long enough to worry about it... or the Demon who tried to conceal himself within the shadows, "come out now Siamun," Shada sighed.<p>

"Wait, you knew I was here?" the older Demon stepped out into the dim light looking generally surprised. Siamun had been working on his stealth for centuries and still couldn't pull it off, but where he lacked in hiding from his target he made up for it in other skills.

"Yes," Shada rolled over onto his side; he couldn't remember the last time he slept and this was the first night in awhile that promised it.

"Ah, there's too much light in the room," he said thoughtfully glancing at the low burning torch on the other side of the room, "turn out the lights and go back out, then come back in."

"How about you turn out the light and go back out, I'll count to a billon and when I reach one, you come-"

"Someone's at the door," Siamun had his weapon drawn and was instantly by the door, that opened and Ella strolled in like she owned it, which was partly true and Shada made a mental note to cast a stronger spell on the entrances of the room. "Do you know how to knock?" Siamun growled.

"You want to be paid?" Ella waved a hand and every flame torch in the room was lit. Shada sighed again and pulled his tired body off the couch and onto his feet and faced her, "five hundred gold coins now and five hundred more when you're done." Ella tossed a bag towards them, landing on the floor a few feet from her. Shada walked about the couch and lent on the back of it. Siamun walked over and picked up the bag of gold and stood beside Shada as he opened it and gave a low whistle.

"The job?" Shada was interested in why she was over paying them for one target.

"I want you to kill the Demon Lord's Mate Yugi," Shada noticed Siamun twitch and glace up at her. "I want you to kill Kyoshi his lovers Orrick and the half breed and their friends, the Healer Seto his Mate their Pet and the Witch in training Anzu," Shada narrowed his eyes at her. "I want you to kill Mahado and Touzoku. I want Kyoshi's Mate imprisoned in our dungeons." Shada took the bag of gold from Siamun who had already begun to drool and he didn't want the old Demon blowing their money on drinks and females at the seedy little tavern in the village.

A thousand gold to slay Dragons, and two of them just happened to be Great Ones. Plus, winter would soon be upon them and the Mating season had practically started, since Shada could feel the _itch _already and had yet to cast the spell that would block it. Dragons though were at their peak of aggression and power this time of year. It was common knowledge that Dragons couldn't stand the cold, it made them irritable, sluggish and tired, quick to attack, winter had also been the hardest time of year for that breed, for the foolish ones anyway that gave birth their young in the winter only to have them die. The Mating season had the singles hunting about for a Mate to bunker down with their chosen Mate and hibernate through the winter. "If we wait a few weeks, the chill will set in and we can-"

"You are an assassin are you not?" She glanced him up and down as if the skills he possessed would be instantly on display for her judgment.

"We will do it," Siamun suddenly said, Shada glared at his old partner, the Dragon that belonged to Kyoshi would prove to be the most difficult, the ones that were already Mated usually were.

"Very good," Ella moved towards the door and Siamun ignored Shada's glaring. "By the way," she stopped and glanced back at them. "I wish for you to locate the Witch Ishizu Ishtar and rescue her from Touzoku'sclutches. I expect her to be before me in good health by week's end along with Touzoku's head so I can mount him on the dining room wall beside his mother just in time for Dragon's night." Ella left the room with a cackle shutting the door behind her.

Shada growled wanting nothing more to turn her into his target, drive his blade right through her black shrivelled up heart and leave her corpse to hang in the garden for the birds to pick at, "Things are worse then I originally thought, my friend," Siamun patted his shoulder, "we have our work cut out for us," he then vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>'<em>Say it,' <em>his voice echoed in the vast cavern. She couldn't answer him verbally, the gag was so tight that it drew blood in the corners of her mouth, she couldn't even whimper. He had stolen her voice to prevent her casting spells, gagged her for good measure, blinded her and chained her here in the deepest part of his lair, on a small bit of rock that was surrounded by yards of a bottomless pit. However, she hadn't seen it when he brought her down here or when he chained her here like a wild animal. It was the coldness she felt against her bare skin that gave it away, the darkness was always cold down here, so deep and dark underground that no sunlight could ever reach her. How'd she know, she's seen it many times though, he had never put her here before. No, the _Beast _had always saved this place for his prey that he intended to bestow his most horrific and painful acts of torture, before giving them what they would spend days begging for, death, but it would be slow and just as painful.

She endured it all; she took his wrath, his torture without having asked for death, _yet_. She tilted her head back, her arms suspended above her head, the cuffs bit into her wrists as the chains pulled her arms taut, her body stretched by gravity and her toes barely touched the dirt floor. She was cracking, slipping into that state of mind that everyone who had come here before her... death was a sweet embrace that licked at the edges of her tired, fogged mind. "I only want my brother back," She replied to the only thing she had left to hold onto, to ground her on why she would endure all this for, Malik_. _Tears streamed from underneath the blind fold and down her bruised cheeks, a spell projecting her voice straight from her mind, so clear that it was as if the words were coming straight from her own lips.

'_As do I, Witch.' _

"I have no other family."

'_Nor do I.' _His growl rumbled and echoed about her, dust and a few rocks fell from the walls or ceiling.

"They took everything from me, is it so wrong that I want a little bit of it back, at any cost?" Her whole body ached, her mind twisted and fogged from lack of sleep, pain, cold and starvation, her arms felt as though they were ready to pop from their sockets, her spine had been stretched for so long that she couldn't feel or move her legs, even breathing was hard. "Please, please... let me go," she sobbed, knowing that this time round, there might not be a way out and the _Beast _would surely let her die down here, rot away until nothing was left of her but dust and still he would keep her.

'_Please?!' _He roaredand she whimpered as his large talons sliced into the soft skin of her back and sides as he grabbed her in one of his claws and squeezed her until she couldn't draw breath. _'Do you know its meaning? Did you understand it when my brother begged you before you drove your sword through his chest or when you cast your weak pathetic spell upon him to stop his reincarnation or when you hunted him down in the Human world.' _

"I want what is mine!" She screamed in rage, why couldn't anyone see that? That she had found a way to liberate her brother and herself from the madness and torture they endured as Humans at the hands of their father. How she had been forced into his bed every night and all his friends and guests when she had come of age, that her father had soon turned his eye on Malik... so she searched for anyone that could help her and she found _him. _

Her Master made her strong showed her how to give up parts of herself to become something that no one would ever use or humiliate again. He taught her magic, showed her how to harness her powers that had been there all that time. Two years she trained with him, she trusted and respected him as her mentor, only he too eventually did just what she had been trying to escape from... he had raped her one night, a brutal attack that made no sense to her, when he was done with her, he left her on the floor to die.

A slave of her Master nursed her back to health only to have her mentor return and do it all over again. He imprisoned her, told her he had made a mistake in teaching her, turned her into his slave, his powerless whore for years. No one came, no one rescued her from him... no one cared. She was soon with child. Her Master was furious wanting to kill _it. _She in her rage to save her unborn child killed her Master with her own hands and freed herself.

She returned home needing comfort and safety knowing she would get both in her younger brother's arms, who would now no doubt be a man and would have taken over from their father as head of their home. Instead, she found her home to be nothing but a tomb of everyone she knew. Malik by the time she had found him, was Mated to a Demon who had cast spells and barriers upon him and erased her from his mind completely. She had begged, thrown herself upon Marik and Bakura's mercy to release her brother to her, that she would do anything.

She followed them across the country side in hopes that they would change their minds or let her be with them like a family. Her persistence was strong and their patience grew thin. A fight between her and Marik broke out and somehow Ryou had been severely injured, she tried to apologise, tried to help him, only to have Bakura drive his sword through her barely ten week swollen stomach... Malik her sweet caring innocent brother flew at her in a fit of rage and plunged his sword into her chest.

She lost everything in that moment as she was once again left on the floor to die. A vampire named Mai found her, nursed her back to health and set her on a path to greater deeper powers that made her the creature she is today. She'd get Malik back and her revenge at any cost; she'd set her sights on Ryou, eye for an eye, Bakura's Mate for her child and Marik for her bother. She'd not abandon him like everyone had her. She might not have been able to save her unborn child, but she sure as hell could still save Malik from the clutches of that monster he calls a Mate.

A strong arm wrapped about her and she was lifted, she jerked away but her chains wouldn't allow it, "shh," an unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear. "I'm here to rescue you." her heart slammed in her chest as the chain was cut and she groaned as she was caught and gently lowered to the ground, the gag and blind fold were removed so too the spells.

"The _Beast_ will kill us both," She rasped from the dryness of her throat and cracked split lips opened and bled as she tried to pull away from him.

"The Beast is asleep," he whispered cutting the chains from her ankles.

"He was just here," she couldn't see him, having been blindfolded for so long would take time for her vision to return. She had been in Touzoku's clutches just moments ago, hadn't she? She could still feel the pain of his grasp, the cuts in her skin.

"He's been asleep for hours," he wrapped something warm and soft about her body, had she drifted off to sleep and dreamt their conversation? She could no longer tell what was real and what wasn't. "What has he done to you?" A soft caress to her cheek and her chin gently lifted as something touched her lips and before she could pull away cool water splashed against them, she gripped his hands and drank it down thirstily. "Easy," he pulled it away only after a few mouthfuls.

"Who are you?" she asked as he lifted her up in his arms, this had to be one of Touzoku's tricks.

"I am Shada. Ella sent me to bring you back," she heard the beating of his wings. "The Gathering has started; your brother is there with all his friends, you are needed to fulfil your part." she felt the wind whip at her, the Demon had to be going at neck breaking speeds through the _Beast's _lair, one wrong move and neither would be leaving this place. She heard his enraged roar, he knew she was gone from his clutches and it was powerful enough to make her shake in the Demon's hold and her silent prayer that Touzoku didn't follow them. "I guess the saying is true, never take a Dragon's toy," Ishizu wanted to retort wanted to turn the Demon into some kind of slimy legless insect, but lacked the energy. "I'll care for you until you are well." He said, the beating of his wings gave a comforting whooshing sounds and she could smell the fresh air.

Shada returned to his chambers, he bathed the barely conscious Witch clean, who tried on more than one occasion to get away from him, slapped him even a few times, she was too weak to put up a good fight. He placed her in his bed and summoned for a Healer. Touya came walking into his chamber, though being a member of the Council he had been a Healer in his youth and would keep quiet about the Witch being in his care.

The old Demon reached out with a slight grin on his face, his hand going for her sheet covered chest, his wrist was grabbed and squeezed hard enough that he crumbled on the edge of the bed. "Touch her anywhere other than her forehead; I'll cut your hands off," Touya growled as his wrist was released and he placed it on the Witch's forehead and healed her wounds.

"The Witch's injuries are deep and severe, it would be best off for her to be in my care until she is well," Touya eyed her sheet covered form with other intentions that had nothing to do with healing her, there was no denying that Ishizu was a beautiful creature, she was stunning and powerful and would make one hell of a Mate if one had the balls to try and tame her... Shada was not that Demon and despite he had done some unforgivable things in his time, handing over a defenceless woman to be molested or possibly raped by some old Demon wasn't one of them.

"Leave," Shada growled, drawing his weapon.

"She may die without my healing assistance," Touya stupidly stood his ground, despite Ella paying him a ridicules amount of gold to do her bidding, would not stop him from removing the old Demon's head from his shoulders for his perverted actions or thoughts.

"So be it, if she dies it'll not be in your bed," the old Demon was about to argue until Shada shoved the point of his sword under Touya's nose and forced him to remove his hand from the Witch's forehead and step away from the bed.

"Fine," Touya snarled turned and left the chamber with a slam of the door. Shada sighed, sheathed his weapon and covered the Witch over with thicker blankets to keep her warm. Yes, Ishizu was indeed beautiful, but she was not the Witch with chestnut hair and cobalt eyes, that had his thoughts since their first dance earlier that night.

He walked over locked his door and laid out on the beat up old couch, hands behind his head and he too soon drifted off to sleep, with a younger more pleasant Witch on his mind that he would have to pay a visit to sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Ryou slowly awoke face down on an unfamiliar but comfortable mattress, that same feeling of something else in the room, that same warm soft glow of another life beating softly with his. He opened one sleepy blurred eye to see fingers of light coming through the cracks of the balcony doors and the feeling was gone. Ryou pushed himself up, looked about the shadowed darkened room; clothes littered the couch, chairs and the floor, he ran his hand over the mattress to find it cold. He was alone. Bakura, Marik and Malik had been out of bed for some time, leaving him to most likely sleep in. However he couldn't recall going to bed at all last night, just that he had been at the first meal and it hadn't been all that bad.<p>

The door opened and in walked Bakura dressed already and looked to have been up for hours and with a tray of food in his hand, "you're awake finally," he shut the door with his foot. "I had a feeling that you might have slept through breakfast."

"You could have woken me."

"We tried, like a billon times," Bakura raised an eyebrow as he placed the tray onto Ryou's lap and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Ryou looked over the food that his Mate had picked out for him, a range of fruits he recognized, toasted bread and pancakes. It was a Human breakfast that he hadn't expected it, considering what they had served up last night at dinner and where they were.

"Just so tired lately," Ryou glanced at him, not sure what to start eating as his stomach twisted up unpleasantly at the sight of the food and his sudden craving for raw meat rose once again. Bakura regarded him in silent thought for a moment.

"We'll go see Seto this afternoon," Ryou about to protest until Bakura caressed his cheek, "your _illness _has gone on long enough without being properly checked or managed. Please I'm asking you to go see him on your own or go with whoever you like." Ryou nodded not completely understanding why he didn't like being examined by Seto, Ryou liked him as a friend and the Demon Healer had never harmed him, but he would make the effort and go, if anything it would be to ease his Mate's worry over his health. "Now eat, I fought fang and claw to cook you that breakfast," Bakura frowned arms crossed over his chest "I almost died in an epic battle of pots, pans and kitchen hands."

Ryou laughed at the over dramatics and motioned for his Mate to kiss him, which Bakura happily obliged by leaning over. It was like someone had flipped a switch within him, his craving for raw meat gone and replaced with a stronger need for his Mate. Bakura purred and Ryou shifted the tray and the blankets, and lips still locked in a kiss, he sat himself on his Mate's lap. Bakura's hand grabbed at his Mate's ass and his fingers brushed against the puckered entrance to Ryou's body and gave the Demon's hardened member a few pumps with his other hand.

Ryou grinded his pelvis into the heat and hardness of his Mate's very accommodating body. "Apparently horny too," Bakura smirked against Ryou's luscious mouth and he moaned again when Bakura pushed his finger into his Mate. Ryou shakily freed Bakura's already hardened member from the confinements of his pants. Bakura's grin widened, he loved that about his Mate, Ryou did enjoy foreplay as much as anyone when in the mood, but then there were times like this when Ryou just wanted him. Ryou used his spit to slick Bakura up, the Demon growled with want and Ryou watched his Mate's eyes, his irises thinned and his brown almost black eyes turn a dark crimson. Ryou raised up positioned Bakura's hardened member at his entrance and lowed himself with a throaty groan of pleasure as he was quickly filled.

"Fuck," Bakura gasped in a moan and his Human facade fell away to reveal his Demon form completely as he was fully sheathed in his Human. Ryou raised himself up once again; his knees digging into the mattress gripping onto Bakura's shoulders for balance and lowered himself. Bakura held onto his Human as he set the pace, rising and falling in his lap in form of steady bouncing. Ryou tilted his head back, eyes closed, his hair sticking to his sweat damp skin the longer he continued. Bakura ran a clawed hand down from Ryou's chest, stomach, brushing over his dark Mated Mark on his hip before gripping onto Ryou's leaking member.

Ryou's moans and gasps increased the closer he got to his climax and moments later his body tightened and he came between them with a cry of ecstasy. Bakura needing his Mate to continue moved Ryou's leg over his shoulder and hooked the back of his knee over his arm, grabbed his Human's rear end and raised him up and brought him back down. Ryou squeaked gripping onto him, a few more thrusts and Bakura grunted coming inside his Mate.

Ryou was practically purring in his lap, his leg slipped from Bakura's shoulder as he lent down slightly and kissed his Demon. Bakura flopped backwards on the bed, Ryou followed laying on top of him without breaking the kiss, "thank you for breakfast," Ryou said leaning up on his arms, his eyes darting to the tray of forgotten food.

Bakura laughed, "you're welcome," Ryou kissed him again and they laid there for a few more moments, claws lazily running up and down his back, as his tongue ran over and between fangs sharp enough to cut and tear flesh, but it was tender and sweet and his chest swelled with the love he had for his Mate and didn't think that he could love Bakura more then what he did... "Shit the Tournament!" Ryou moved his Mate's softened member slipped from his body as he was forced to his still weakened legs. "Sorry, but we need to clean up and get down there." Ryou was herded into the bathroom.

Ryou took a less than a two minute shower and stepped out, drying off and dressing. Bakura waited for him in the bedroom having already cleaned himself up and held his hand out for him to take. Ryou took Bakura's offered hand and he was pulled against him and vanished from the room.

"The Tournament?" Ryou asked when he found himself outside surrounded by a crowd of Demonic creatures pushing and shoving to find seats in what looked to be a large oval grandstand that over looked a tiled area, with a plump Demon walking out into the middle of it. He slightly recalled Yugi mentioning it, a part of the Gathering where Demonic creatures could engage in battle and very possibly to the death. Surely his Mate didn't expect him to sit in the stands and watch as Demon's tore and killed each other for the sole purpose of entertaining everyone here. "Bakura..."

"Malik's over there," Bakura turned him and pointed and Ryou spotted his half Demon waving at them. "Go sit with him," Ryou was given a gentle push in Malik's direction and when he turned about Bakura was gone. Ryou made his way over and sat beside Malik, who took his hand in his giving him his usual dazzling smile, which flooded Ryou with warmth as his hand was taken his fingers kissed and held to Malik's chest.

"The reigning champion will begin the Tournament with the first battle to defend his title, which he'll do throughout the Gathering, it's going to be great," Malik said his eyes focused on the tiled area and soon enough a crowd had swarmed the arena and grandstand to watch, everyone around them rushed about looking for a seat with a good view.

The arena was set up with enough distance from the castle that they were outside its protective walls, however he had a fantastic view of the lake, its surrounding forests and white peaked mountains. Ryou's attention soon turned onto his surroundings as he tried to spot Marik and Bakura, from the thousands of others.

'_Which of you will test your strength against reigning champion for the last five Gatherings?'_ A voice boomed over the area as the crowd cheered. _'Any of you dare face the_ _Master of Shadows? The once lieutenant of the Peacekeeper core!'_ Ryou raised an eyebrow at the overly excited voice that was playing up the strengths of this reigning champion and trying to strike fear in any potential challengers. Surely this Master of Shadows and lieutenant of the Peacekeeper... wait it couldn't. Malik looked just as excited as the crowd around them, '_The undefeated Champion, Kyoshi!' _

"Bakura?!" Ryou shocked at seeing his Mate standing in the middle of the area with both his scimitars in his hands, his black wings flexed and an unpleased look on his face for all the names this plump Demon had given him, but the crowd loved it, cheering him on. Ryou put his hands over his face with a groan, what was his Mate thinking? He was deliberately putting his life in danger for a silly title.

"I challenge you!" a voice loud enough that it silenced the crowd but no one was able to see the challenger who had spoken as heads turned this way and that to get the first look at who would be going up against the champ. "I'm going to reclaim my title back, Kyoshi, you've had it long enough." The tone was smug and confident as if he had already won.

"Malik," Ryou gripped his arm tightly, his heart raced he couldn't sit here and watch as someone beat on his Mate, "stop him," Ryou tugged his arm, to go down there and pull Bakura from the arena.

"Can't once it's started, a barrier goes up and it can't be broken or taken down until someone surrenders, is beaten or dies," Malik patted his hand to ease him not worried in the slightest, "besides, have a little faith in your Mate, Bakura's been the reigning champion for five Gatherings in a row." Malik kissed his cheek, "watch the fight, you'll enjoy it more than anyone here, I think." Ryou looked at him like he had lost his mind, before he turned his eyes onto his Mate was who smirking as the challenger emerged from the crowd onto the raised platform arena.

"Have at it, Orrick," Bakura taunted him to attack him first; Marik sneered at his lover for using his name, summoned his weapons into each hand.

'_We have a challenger,'_ the plump Tournament spokesperson said while running from the arena like his life depended on it.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Kyoshi," Marik slowly walked near the edge of the arena. The crowd Ooo'ed and Ahh'ed with every comment made like they were watching a soap opera. "I want my title back, you hack."

"Hack?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the insult and pointed his sword at Marik, "Look who's talking, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you were standing inside it."

"Was that a stab at my sight?" Marik growled.

"If the shoe fits," Bakura half yelled at him.

"Yeah! You couldn't hit sand if you fell off a camel," Marik retorted.

"You couldn't find your way through a maze even if the rats helped you," Bakura shot back. It wasn't anything new to see the two in mock arguments and childish naming calling and insults as an excuse to roughhouse with each other. "FYI, I deleted all your saved games from the gaming consoles last night. Every. Single. One."

"I'm gunna to kill you!" Marik flew at him his sword at the ready for what looked to be a fatal blow.

"Fuck!" Bakura's eyes widened and he barley blocked the blow, his feet slipped and he slid back a few feet at the force of Marik's thrust. The crowd erupted in cheers and calls as the fight for the champion title began.

"Get him Marik!" Malik was on his feet calling out, Ryou stared at him a little shocked. "What? I spent just as many hours on those games as Marik and half of them were mine." Malik called out with the crowd, cheering his Mate on. Ryou watched, as Marik defended himself with his shields and fire against Bakura's onslaught of shadows and dark cold powers. The blows were real, made contact to each other. They now moved so fast that Ryou couldn't track their moves until, Marik had been knocked out of the air and hit the ground, cracking the arena floor, he glanced up just in time to see Bakura come down on him. Marik moved just in time as Bakura drove his sword into the floor where he had been seconds ago.

"Malik," Ryou reached out and gripped onto his arm as Marik's blade sliced Bakura's arm drawing blood that soaked his sleeve instantly and dripped to the floor and they were once again moving too fast for him to track. "It's pretended right?" Ryou's heart raced, he didn't want to see them harm each other like this.

"It's real," The crowd gasped as Bakura was knocked out of the air and hit the ground hard on his side, Marik followed, Bakura dodged him skimming the surface of the arena floor, Marik flew after him, inches from him in fact. Malik sat down, "they can battle it out, but they won't kill each other and whatever damage is done can be healed." Suddenly the warmth in the air was sucked out. A huge blast of dark energy shot across the arena and into the stands, creatures took to the air or vanished before it hit, with a loud boom sending bits of wood and smoke into the air.

"MARIK!" Bakura's voice rang out as the tan Demon lay unmoving on the ground, his wings covered his body blocking everyone's view, his weapons some feet away, Ryou and the crowd were on their feet; except the crowd roared with cheer and clapping at the still reigning champion. Bakura dropped his weapons and ran across the arena sliding on his knees to Marik's side. "Marik," He moved his lover's wings and turned him over slowly, hissing at seeing blood gush from his left arm and shoulder, Bakura called for the Healers. "I'm sorry I thought you had moved."

Ryou and Malik rushed from their seats and down the stairs, pushed through the throng of creatures and up onto the arena. Marik clutching at his bleeding arm, "I thought so too."

"I could have killed you," Bakura lent his forehead against Marik's chest and his hands clutched at the other's shirt. A Healer rushed in placing her hands on Marik's arm and almost instantly the wounds looked as though they were being stitched closed with invisible thread and the skin healed over. Once she was done and Marik was healed, she walked off the arena and joined the other Healers that waited at the sidelines.

"I'm fine, once again you get to keep your title," Marik said as Bakura helped him to his feet, his pale lover kissed him and the crowd around them cheered.

'O_ur reigning champion is-'_

"Homsha!" The crowd fell silent as Mahado stepped up onto the arena, "I invoke the right of Homsha and I challenge you Kyoshi." The crowd muttered between them and all three of his Demon's growled. "Will you deny me my rights in front of so many witnesses and be branded a coward and I'll be handed what I want." Ryou stepped back at the glance Mahado gave him; it sent a chill up his spine.

"I wasn't going to deny you, in fact I hoped you would have the guts to challenge me," Bakura's weapons vanished from their place where he had dropped them, "we end this now."

"Bakura," Marik's tone was serious as was his look as his eyes darted to Ryou and back to his pale lover a whispered conversation had Ryou slightly panicked.

"I know," Bakura said, his scimitars appeared in both his hands.

"Don't go too far now Ryou," Mahado grinned in such a way that it showed his fangs, "I'll be claiming you in a few moments."

"What's happening?" Ryou asked as Malik pulled him from the arena.

'_How exciting, to have our first Homsha challenge of the season this soon,' _this time the crowd didn't cheer, there was an unsettling feeling in the air. Ryou was guided to a row of seats with a good view.

"What is this Homsha?" Ryou asked feeling the worry coming off his lovers in waves. He focused for a moment on Mahado and then Bakura, as they stared at each other for a second. Bakura's skin changed, going almost white with a grey undertone, his wings even seemed to grow in size a few inches, his hair becoming wilder as energy drifted about him, his eyes completely black.

"Homsha is a challenge anyone can make to anybody," Marik said as Mahado released his black bat like wings and flew at Bakura with his weapon in hand. "It's a claiming right on someone else's Mate. The victor can do whatever he wishes with his or her prize, until they are called upon on and state their case to the Council to separate or stay together. However, the prizes of a Homsha challenge rarely make it before the Council or they are so broken they don't have it in them to willingly leave the victor." Ryou couldn't keep track of the battle between his Mate and Mahado, but every now and then, Bakura's dark powers would strike the invisible barriers that protected the crowd, it however tore up the arena ground, sending dirt and tiles into the air with a cloud of dust.

"If Bakura loses?" Ryou clutched his fists together, as Bakura hit the ground and slid on his side a few feet.

"You'll belong to Mahado," Malik glanced at him worriedly.

"Over my dead body you will," Marik snarled, able to see everything that was happening and by the look on his face, Bakura wasn't doing so well. Ryou growled under his breath, the _Traitor_ was trying to keep his promise of having him as his Mate by the end of the Gathering.

Mahado drew on his powers to force Bakura to submit before delivering a finale blow; Bakura used his dark powers and was defending himself well between attacks. It was a savage dance as blows struck and tore flesh from each other, bared fangs and snarling. The longer the fight went on the more injuries Bakura sustained and weakened.

Mahado blocked Bakura's blow to his chest and was close enough to drive his sword into the pale Demon's side and yanked it upwards, his ribs stopped it from going any further, Bakura gasped as the blade was yanked out of his side and plunged back into his stomach and twisted. His Mate doubled over, blood spilling from his mouth as Mahado pushed the weapon towards his heart. Mahado lent in whispering words into Bakura's ear with a sick gleeful grin... obviously giving Bakura a little insight of what he has planned for his Mate in his bed. Mahado laughed at his own victory and Bakura screamed his rage as the black Dragon leaped backwards as he gathered his powers.

Ryou bared his fangs and narrowed his now golden eyes and raised himself slightly from his seat as if to get up, only to vanish.

"Ryou," Malik gasped glancing at his Mate.

Mahado released his most powerful attack; flames consumed the part of the arena where Bakura stood tried using his shadows to protect himself while he struggled to stay conscious and on his feet. He'd not lose; he'd not lose his beautiful delicate Mate to be used by this monster. His defences were torn away like fog in a breeze and the heat slammed into him. Bakura fell to his knees and shut his eyes praying that with whatever happens to him, Marik and Malik could protect his Human and waited for the flames to devour him, to incinerate him to nothingness... only it didn't happen.

Bakura glanced up to once again see Ryou standing before him, looking down at him from over his shoulder with an unreadable expression. The flames and heat washed over them as if Ryou had placed up a shield to protect them. "Come Ryou, you belong to me, Bakura is defeated. You are _mine _now," Mahado spoke taking a step forward.

"My beloved," Ryou said their eyes met for a moment before he glanced away setting his focus on Mahado and his outstretched hand for him to take, Ryou would take it sever it from Mahado's body for touching his Mate, "can you hold on for just a moment? This won't take long." Ryou picked up his Mate's sword and started towards Mahado in a casual walk, the tip of the sword dragged behind him, making an eerie scraping sounds and spiting sparks as he made his way across the arena, his narrowed gold eyes focused on the black Dragon. No hesitation as he picked up his pace, he swung the sword first right about Mahado's neck height, all intentions of removing his head.

It sliced through air before him and he stumbled backwards drawing his own weapon with a sneer. Mahado growled, "If you wish to fight Ryou, our Mating will not be pleasant for you, I guarantee it."

"We'll never belong to you," the ground under Ryou cracked like spider-webs and ran towards Mahado as Ryou's fury rose within him. He gasped when he was knocked off his feet by an unseen force and slammed down onto the ground. When he glanced up Ryou was standing over him – the blade was coming down right for his chest.

Ryou growled; his blade hit nothing but tiled ground. Mahado had vanished. He glanced about looking for him. "Let's not fight Ryou; I would rather be hearing your screams as you beg me and cry for your beloved Demons." Ryou yanked his blade free with a snarl and located Mahado some feet away, his eyes swirled with a fiery darkness.

He rushed at the other and the black Dragon parried his swing with an aloof smirk. But it quickly vanished. Ryou got him immediately on the defensive with well-aimed swings.

Mahado parried and dodged each blow, he grunted as he blocked a particularly savage swing and the tip of the blade jabbed into his chest. Ryou reached behind his back and pulled out the dagger Marik had given him and slashed at the other cutting material.

Ryou shifting his weight effortlessly and delivering brutal strength behind each new blow forcing Mahado to defend himself. He leapt back from a swing that would have eviscerated him. He turned sideways to avoid a sudden jab that came too soon from the swing. It bit into his shirt, but missed his torso. Mahado bent backwards the blade that flew up and almost sliced his face.

Mahado with a burst of speed moved in grabbing Ryou's wrist and turned them about. He flung him away, pushing Ryou off balance and struck, he drove his blade into him above his Mated Mark.

"Ryou!" Marik, Bakura and Malik called out to him.

The growl that rumbled through Ryou as he grabbed the blade with his hand, it cut into his soft flesh making his hand bleed. The crowd started to flee, parts of the arena burst into flames and some of the metals in the structure melted and crumbled, Ryou glanced up, his irises black and vertical and narrowed into slits, his golden eyes swirled with blue, his blue spark finally showing.

Marik had to place up a shield to protect Malik and himself from the heat.

Mahado stumbled backward until he was backhanded, with such force with a loud cracking sound, sending him into the air and landed some feet away. "You dare harm us!" Ryou raged at him, "this life belongs to Bakura," he placed his hand over the bleeding wound trying to stop it, "this body belongs to Bakura." Shadows moved from under everyone, the seats and even from the trees that surrounded them, it gathered like smoke and water at Ryou's back like a thick black cloud that resembled a storm with multiple flashes of energy that resembled blue like lightening crackled in the black mass.

Mahado pushed himself up, his jaw sat unnaturally low and hung down to the left at an awkward angle. He scuffled backwards on his rear-end, his hands and feet to get away as Ryou advanced, "I want to hear you scream," Ryou bared his fangs, "scream for me Mahado." And Mahado did, his scream was cut off however as the shadows instantly engulfed him, entered his body, through his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and eyes. "Where I'm sending you, you aren't ever coming back from." The ground opened up underneath him, tendrils slinked up and wrapped about Mahado and started to pull him down into the darkness.

Mahado stared up at him with one panicked stricken wide teary eye and reached out a hand before completely consumed by the shadows. The ground started to close up, claws shot out and dug into the ground and large black wings merged and flapped a few times, before Mahado slowly pulled his body out from the hole Ryou created. The _Beast _roared, his white spark could be seen lighting up between the scales of his chest and mouth and soon enough he freed himself as the hole closed up and the shadows drifted away and he took to the air and flew towards the sun and vanished from sight.

Ryou swayed on his feet, the heat and pressure from his powers were gone but for the burning parts of the arena, blood ran over his hand, his vision darkened as exhaustion consumed him, "Ryou?!" Bakura caught him in his arms before he could hit the ground. Bakura called for the Healers as he too pushed down on top of Ryou's hand to help with the pressure to stop the bleeding. Malik and Marik were at his side, everyone had fled the area, no Healers were coming or heard his call. "Damn it, you didn't have to step in like that." Ryou gave a soft smile, as he reached up cupping one side of Bakura's face.

"We still... belong... to you." the world tilted and darkened and Ryou gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

I think it was about time for a little back story on Ishizu, I rather enjoyed it giving her a little more depth into what drives her to do the things she's doing. Any of you feel sorry for her and I'll slap ya and you won't get dessert (even though I think you had it with that Bakura/Ryou part) I kid. However please note that Ishizu wasn't every pregnant, it wasn't noticeable when she fought Marik and Bakura stabbed. Let me know what your thoughts are, more to come. **R&R **it's like my bread and butter right now guys, so feed me a little love.


End file.
